Nuestra boda
by KarenColferKLAINE
Summary: Boda Klaine, como todo klainer la anhela :3 ¡Incluye porciones Brittana y Samchel!


_**ONE-SHOOT**_

_**NUESTRA BODA 3**_

watch?v=TaQJgLSujz8

KURT, RECOSTADO SOBRE EL COLCHON DE SU HABITACION, OBSERVANDO EL LISO Y ABURRIDO TECHO

_Oh, no did I get to close_

_Oh, did I almost see_

SE LEVANTA Y AVANZA HACIA LA MESA, DONDE SE ENCUENTRA UNA CAJA SELLADA, COMIENZA A CORTAR EL SEGURO

_What's really on the inside_

_All your insecurities, all the dirty laundry_

_Never made me blink one time_

COMIENZA A SACAR SOBRES BLANCOS DE ELLA, UNA SONRISA SE DIBUJA EN SU ROSTRO MIENTRAS LAS ACUMULA POR MONTONES SOBRE LA MESA

_Unconditional, unconditionally_

_I will love you unconditionally_

COMIENZA A ESCRIBIR EN ELLAS

_There is no fear now_

_Let go and just be free_

_I will love you unconditionally_

BLAINE CAMINA POR LOS PASILLOS DE MCKINLEY, OBSERVANDO A TODOS A SU ALREDEDOR

_Caught just as you watching me_

_Don't need apologies_

_Know that you are a worth_

LLEGA HASTA LA ENTRADA, DONDE FIRMA UN DOCUMENTO

_I take your bad is with your good_

_Walk through the storm I would_

_And do all, because i love you I love you_

SAM LLEGA CORRIENDO, Y TOMA LA CAJA QUE ESTABAN A PUNTO DE DARLE A BLAINE, AL ABRIRLA SE ENCUENTRA CON DOS ADORABLES ANILLOS

_Unconditional Unconditionally_

_I will love you Unconditionally_

KURT INTRODUCE LAS CARTAS DENTRO DEL BUZON

_There is no fear now_

_Let go and just be free_

_I will love you unconditionally_

BLAINE ENTREGA SOBRES A CADA UNO DEL GLEE CLUB, ERA MAS BIEN, UNA INVITACION

_So open your heart and just let it begin (3x)_

TODOS JUNTOS, COMO LA FAMILIA QUE ACOSTUMBRABAN SER, ABRAZARON Y FELICITARON A BLAINE

_Open up your heart_

_Cause evidence is a key to be_

_to be truly free_

DESPUES DE LA PRESENTACION DE MIKE FRENTE A UN AUDITORIO, OBSERVA EL SOBRE EN SU CAMERINO

_Will you do this, sing for me?_

GRABANDO SU DISCO, LE ES ENTRAGADO A MERCEDES SU INVITACION

_Unconditional Unconditionally_

BRITTANY, EXPLICANDO UNO DE SUS DIBUJOS HECHOS CON CRAYOLA EN UNA OFICINA, LE ENTREGAN SU INVITACION

_I will love you Unconditionally_

QUINN ES SACADA DE CLASES, PARA QUE AL LEER LO QUE DECIA EL SOBRE SALTARA DE EMOCION

_There is no fear now_

JAKE LLAMA A PUCK POR TELEFONO, DANDOLE LA NOTICIA

_Let go and just be free_

KURT Y BLAINE SONRIEN TAMBIEN, AL LEER…

_I will love you unconditionally_

ESTAS CORDIALMENTE…

_I will love you,_

INVITADO…

_I will love you unconditionally._

A NUESTRA BODA **K & B 3**

-Esta bien, déjame dejar en claro algo ¿Por qué violeta?- pregunto Santana observando el modelo de un vestido en sus manos

-Los colores principales serán blanco y morado, además, es invierno, lucirá increíble- respondio Kurt emocionado

- ¿puedo llevar un vestido rojo?- el morado no era precisamente lo mejor para la chica

- Eres la dama de honor, tienes que llevar lo mismo que todas- dijo Kurt como si fuera algo obvio

-Sugiero un estilo parecido al que usaron en las regionales este año ND- dijo Rachel dándole semejanza al modelo que tenia frente suyo

-¿bromeas? Es una boda, no Halloween ¿de quien mas estamos hablando?- pregunto Santana un poco molesta

-Serán ustedes dos, Tina y Mercedes- respondio Kurt revisando revistas que estaban en el centro de mesa, se podía notar, estaba alterado y presionado

-¿Por qué Tina?- gruño Santana

- Es la mejor amiga de Blaine- contesto Kurt aun ojeando las revistas

-Ahora veo porque no me agrada Blaine- trato de susurrar Santana, pero se escucho mas como una queja

-¿perdon?- pregunto preocupado Kurt

-Es chiste, perdón perdón- rio Santana

-Te he escuchado- grito Tina mientras se aproximaba a ellos

-Olvide que ya vivias aquí, es que nunca te notas- se defendió Santana

- Dejen de pelar, aunque es cierto Tina, no te has hecho parte de la familia- la apoyo Rachel

-¿enserio? Le estas hablando a la chica que paso su audición a NYADA con una sola prueba- dijo Tina señalando a Rachel

-Ttttsss eso dolio- la situación divertia a Santana

- Siempre quisiste ser como yo, no lo niegues- fueron las palabras que logro soltar Rachel

- ¡concentrense chicas!- dijo molesto Kurt

-¿y Blaine?- pregunto Tina buscando a su alrededor

-fue a repartir invitaciones a Ohio con Sam- contesto Kurt aun tenso

-Tu tienes que relajarte Kurt- opino Rachel

-¿relajarme? Falta por ver el pastel, la decoración, la comida, la música, el vals…-

- Dejanos todo a nosotras, tu ve con Blaine a donde quieran, nosotras planearemos todo- dijo Rachel acariciando la espalda de Kurt

- No podría dejarles toda esa carga-

- Lo haras, ahora llama a Blaine y dile que pasaran unas vacaciones hasta el dia de su boda- Rachel tomo su celular y se lo dio a Kurt

- ¿Qué no la luna de miel es después?- pregunto Kurt, aun dudoso

-Tendrán ambos, ahora diviértete- contesto Rachel con una sonrisa sincera

-¿estan seguras?-

-Confía- aseguro Tina

-De acuerdo-

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-¡atencion! ¿saben para los cite hoy aquí?- dijo Rachel tratando de llamar la atención de todos

-¿una comida?- pregunto Marley, todo ND se encontraba allí, desde los primeros hasta los últimos miembros, desde Mercedes hasta Bree

-¡por fin tienes novio!- se burlo Jake

-Escuchar mi álbum obvio- presumio Mercedes

-Averiguar el misterio de los duendes que se robaron el pastel de la cenicienta- grito Britt

-¡la boda de Kurt y Blaine es en unos días! ¡tenemos que planear todo!- grito Rachel

¿y porque nosotros tenemos que planearlo? ¡es su boda!- se defendió Kitty molesta por la idea

- Han estado muy presionados últimamente, hay que hacerlo, son nuestros amigos-

- Porque si no ayudan, pasaran cosas malas- dijo Santana apuntando a todos

- Nunca he hablado con alguno de los dos- dijo Bree algo desconcertada

-Siempre te odie Bree- dijo Santana –oh, perdón, "nueva santana"- haciendo comillas con sus dedos

-¿Hace cuanto que no te pasas por Ohio?- pregunto Bree –he cambiado, otra cosa es que haya sido invitada a una fiesta de la cual no tengo idea quienes sean-

-Pero te invitaron, colabora- siguió gritando la morena

-Bien, ¿Quién se hace cargo del pastel?- pregunto Rachel tratando de calmar la situacion

DESPUES DE QUE SE DIVIDIERON, CADA QUIEN CON LO QUE COLABORARIA, SE PUEDE OBSERVAR A KURT, DESDE EL BALCON, OBSERVANDO EL INFINITO MAR QUE SE ENCONTRABA FRENTE A EL, ERA EL ATARDECER… DE PRONTO BLAINE LO ABRAZA POR ATRÁS, BESANDOLE EL HOMBRO LO QUE CAUSA QUE SE ESTREMESCA UN POCO, KURT RECARGA SU CABEZA EN LA DE ÉL.

-No me siento merecedor de esto- dijo Blaine

-¿de que hablas?-

- Eres maravilloso, lo mejor en este mundo seguramente ¿Quién soy yo para merecerte? Te fui infiel, me siento sucio estando junto a ti - sale una lagrima, que recorre su mejilla hasta caer en el cuello de Kurt, este al sentirlo, volteo y tomo sus manos

- Eres la persona que me salvo la vida, sin ti estaría perdido y solo. Aquel que me hizo enfrentar mis problemas y tener coraje, simplemente al que amo. Y vamos a estar juntos siempre, estos son nuestros ultimos días sin estar unidos, aunque en realidad lo estamos.-

- Gracias, por haber aceptado, me hiciste el hombre mas feliz del mundo-

- Y tu a mi-

KURT RECARGA SU CABEZA EN EL PECHO DE BLAINE, ESTE LO ABRAZA FUERTEMENTE Y ACARICIA SU CABELLO.

PASARON LOS DIAS, CADA UNO DE ELLOS JUNTOS, Y FUE MOMENTO DE VOLVER. ABORDARON EL AVION, TODO EL TIEMPO TOMADOS DE LAS MANOS, NO PODIAN CREERLO O ASIMILARLO, ESTABAN LLENDO CAMINO A SU BODA, AQUELLA CON LA QUE SOÑARON, EL PACTO DE AMOR QUE LOS HIBA A UNIR ETERNAMENTE. PENSANDO EN TOMAR UN TAXI, SE ENCONTRARON ENFRENTE SUYO UNA LIMUSINA, UN HOMBRE ALTO DE TRAJE LES ABRIO LA PUERTA DICIENDO –Reservado para Klaine- AMBOS RIERON Y SUBIERON, EN EL CAMINO NO DIJERON PALABRA ALGUNA, NO ERA NECESARIO, SUS MIRADAS ACLARABAN QUE ESTABAN SUMAMENTE NERVIOSOS, ANSIOSOS, ENAMORADOS… EN PRIMER LUGAR DEJARON A KURT EN SU HOGAR, PARA ARREGLARSE, FUE POSTERIORMENTE CUANDO BLAINE BAJO PARA HACER LO MISMO EN SU CASA. KURT SE ENCONTRO CON TODAS LAS CHICAS,

LLEGO LA HORA ESPERADA, BLAINE, JUNTO A SU MADRE Y COOPER ESTABA FUERA DEL ESTUDIO DE FOTOGRAFIA, FUE CUANDO LOGRO VER LA LIMUSINA ACERCARSE CADA VEZ MAS QUE PUDO CAER EN LA REALIDAD, DE ESTABA CASANDO.

AL ESTAR FRENTE AL LUGAR, BLAINE QUEDO BOQUIABIERTO, KURT VESTIA UN ELEGANTE TRAJE BLANCO, SE ACENTUABA PERFECTAMENTE EN LAS PARTES ADECUADAS, LEVABA CONSIGO UN RAMO HECHO DE 5 ROSAS BLANCAS, EN EL CENTRO UNA ROJA Y UNA AMARILLA, ESTO TRAIA INCREIBLES RECUERDOS. SU CABELLO ESTABA PEINADO UN POCO MAS LACIO DE LO NORMAL, DEJANDO UN PEQUEÑO FLEQUILLO, RECORDANDOLE AL ESTILO DEL KURT QUE CONOCIO EN LA ACADEMIA DALTON.

- Kurt…- dijo sin poder cerrar la boca

-¿Cómo me veo? - bajando del auto tomado de la mano de Blaine

-f… fa… fantástico-

-deja de babear Anderson- dijo Santana cerrando con su mano la boca abierta de Blaine

ESTUVIERON POSANDO REALMENTE JUNTOS FRENTE A LAS CAMARAS, ERA LA NOCHE DE SUS SUEÑOS, COMPROBARON QUE SER HOMOSEXUAL NO TE IMPEDIA ESTAR ETERNAMENTE CON LA PERSONA QUE AMAS. AL FINALIZAR BLAINE SUBIO DE NUEVO A SU AUTO JUNTO A SU FAMILIA, KURT A LA LIMUSINA CON SUS AMIGAS Y SU PADRE. NO TENIAN NI LA MENOR IDEA DONDE SERIA LA BODA, ASI QUE SOLO DISFRUTARON DEL VIAJE. BLAINE LLEGO UN POCO ANTES DE QUE KURT, SALUDANDO A LOS INVITADOS Y POSICIONANDOSE FRENTE AL INMENSO PASILLO DE CENTRAL PARK, SE CASARIAN EN NY, JUNTO A EL SE ENCONTRABA SU MADRE ELAINE, DESAFORTUNADAMENTE SU PADRE JAMAS ACEPTO SU CASAMIENTO, PERO EL ERA FELIZ.

KURT SENTIA MORIR CUANDO RECONOCIO EL LUGAR DONDE ESTABAN, BAJO DE LA LIMUSINA TOMADO DE LA MANO DE SU PADRE, DE INMEDIATO QUE SUS PIES TOCARON EL SUELO COMENZO A ESCUCHARSE AQUELLA MELODIA.

watch?v=dC-fhnRK9BY (ESCUCHAR DE FONDO)

LAS LAGRIMAS SE APODERARON DE LA ALMA DE KURT, JAMAS SE IMAGINO QUE LLEGARIA AQUEL MOMENTO, DESEABA CON TODAS SU FUERZAS QUE SU MADRE ELIZABETH, ESTUVIERA JUNTO A EL, ABRAZANDOLE, PERO TENER A SU PADRE AYUDABA DEMASIADO, SANTANA Y RACHEL DETRÁS SUYO LE DIERON ANIMOS ANTES DE QUE LA PUERTA FUERA ABIERTA POR MERCEDES Y TINA, DEJANDO VER AL FINAL DEL PASILLO A EL…

BLAINE

COMENZO A CAMINAR CON SU PADRE AL RITMO DE LA SONORA MELODIA, RACHEL Y SANTANA ARROJABAN PEQUEÑOS MONTES DE ARROZ DEJANDO UN RASTRO DETRÁS DE ELLOS, MERCEDES Y TINA QUE IBAN POR DELANTE SOLTABAN PETALOS ROJOS Y AMARILLOS, ENCAMINANDOLOS AL ALTAR. KURT LLEVABA SU RAMO DE LAS MANOS, CON LA OTRA SOSTENIA A SU PADRE QUE VESTIA UN ELEGANTE TRAJE NEGRO CON UNA CORBATA PURPURA. LA DECORACION ERA INCREIBLE, JUSTO LO QUE KURT DESEBABA, ALGO ROMANTICO Y EMOTIVO PERO FUERTE E IMPACTANTE.

-estas apunto de dejar de ser mio, para ser de ese chico- dijo Burt mientras caminaban –mejor elección no pudiste haber hecho-

KURT SONRIO A SU PADRE, ESTE LE DEVOLVIO EL GESTO. TODO ERA PERFECTO, UN TANTO EXTRAÑO, ESTABAMOS EN MEDIO DE CENTRAL PARK, PERO MONTARON UNA PUERTA Y PAREDES QUE AL PARECER DESPUES SERIAN RETIRADAS, NO HABIA LUZ ELECTRICA, TODO SE ENCONTRABA ILUMINADO DE VELAS, PROYECTANDO CALIDAS SOMBRAS ALREDEDOR, LLENANDO DE PAZ. SE ENCONTRO FRENTE A BLAINE, LLEVABA UN APUESTO TRAJE CON COLA UN POCO LARGA, COLOR AZUL, UN POCO ESCANDALOSO A DECIR VERDAD, PERO ERA SIMPLEMENTE SU ESTILO, ESO MARCABA LA DIFERENCIA, ADEMAS LA ELEGANCIA SE REFLEJABA EN AQUEL PEQUEÑO CORBATIN QUE ADORNABA SU CUELLO. ¿QUE ERA? TOTALMENTE PERFECTO. JUNTO A EL SE ENCONTRABAN SAM Y ELLIOT, LOS MEJORES AMIGOS DE AMBOS. VESTIAN UN TRAJE SIMPLE NEGRO, CORBATA MORADA IGUAL AL VESTIDO DE LAS DAMAS DE HONOR.

BLAINE ADMIRO A SU AMADO, LO RECORRIO COMO SU TUVIESE AÑOS DE HABERLO PERDIDO, VIENDO AGUA EN UN DESIERTO, SU FUENTE DE VIDA, EL ALIENTO QUE LE PERMITIA RESPIRAR, SU RAZON DE SEGUIR ADELANTE.

KURT

BURT SOLTO A KURT Y LO ENTREGO A BLAINE, ESTE CON UNA GRAN SONRISA LO DIRIGIO HASTA LOS ASIENTOS DELANTE DE TODOS.

-¿Puedes escuchar esta canción y no querer morir porque nos estamos casando?- pregunto Blaine aterrado y ansioso

-ni siquiera puedo creer que esto este pasando, desde niño imagine mi boda, con el hombre que me haría feliz, y aquí estas, aquí estamos frente al altar-

LA MELODIA FINALIZO Y TODOS TOMARON LUGAR.

-Estamos aqui reunidos, para celebrar la union de dos almas, que despues de esta ceremonia seran una sola- dijo el maestro de ceremonias, este era un chico alto, castaño, ojos verdes y atractivo, sonrisa burlona a decir verdad -porque apesar de las dificultades- se señalo a el mismo provocando algunas risas de los invitados -supieron superarlas, dandole el primer lugar a su amor- Sebastian guardo la hoja que sostenia en sus manos, que estaba dispuesto a leer, dejo que su ser hablara -son una pareja hermosa, no dejen que nada ni nadie les diga lo contrario, tienen todo mi apoyo y el de cada uno de los presentes... Les deseamos lo mejor para sus vidas- se escucharon aplausos, algunos gritos, Blaine tomo la mano de Kurt observandolo unos segundos -se que no les gusta que nos demoremos, asi que iniciemos. Pueden pasar porfavor los padrinos del lazo-

MERCEDES SE ACERCO JUNTO A SAM, SEBASTIAN LES INDICO QUE SE POSICIONARAN FRENTE A FRENTE, TOMANDOSE AMBAS MANOS, COLOCARON EL LAZO ALREDEDOR DE ELLOS.

-este lazo, simboliza que hoy se hacen parte del otro- toma el hombro de Blaine- Blaine promete que lloraras cuando Kurt llore, reiras cuando Kurt ria, sufriras cuando Kurt sufra, seras feliz solo si el es feliz-

-lo prometo- apreto un poco sus manos

-Kurt- tomando con su mano restante al chico -promete que lloraras cuando Blaine llore, reiras cuando Blaine ria, sufriras cuando Blaine sufra, seras feliz solo si el es feliz-

-lo prometo- un sonrisa de oreja a oreja lo inundo

-perfecto, las copas porfavor-

BRITTANY Y SANTANA SE ACERCARON CON DOS RELUCIENTES COPAS DE CRISTAL, PERFECTAMENTE ADORNADAS, LAS LLENARON UN POCO DE VINO. SEBASTIAN ENTREGO UNA A CADA UNO, CRUZARON SUS BRAZOS PARA QUE KURT DIERA DE BEBER A BLAINE Y BLAINE DIERA DE BEBER A KURT.

-Estas copas simbolizan el pacto que estan haciendo, si quieren proseguir, beban de ellas-

KURT Y BLAINE INCLINARON SUS MUÑECAS, BEBIERON UN TRAGO, CASI DEJANDO ESTAS VACIAS, SE LAS ENTREGARON A SEBASTIAN QUIEN LAS METIO EN UNA BOLSA TRANSPARENTE, MIENTRAS TANTO SANTANA Y MERCEDES LES QUITABAN EL LAZO CUIDADOSAMENTE. DE PRONTO SEBASTIAN TIRO LA BOLSA AL SUELO, ROMPIENDO LAS COPAS EN PARTES DIMINUTAS.

-El pacto que acaban de hacer lo podran deshacer cuando me den estas copas sin ningun rasguño, intactas, como lo estaban hace unos segundos- le entrega la bolsa a Blaine, que se la entrego a su madre.

-Los votos… aquí se diran lo que sienten y prometen el uno al otro, Kurt, ¿pudes iniciar?-

-Claro- Rio, estaba nervioso – Blaine... no se que hubiera hecho si no te hubiese conocido, eres la persona que me dio fuerzas cuando creía morir, tu amistad para mi fue el salvavidas que me permitio seguir adelante… y mas adelante ese amor que me brindaste… -la voz de Kurt comenzó z cortarse, queriendo llorar- te amo Blaine… prometo jamas hacerte daño, apoyarte en tus decisiones, todo lo que quieras lo hare… jamas podre recompensarte lo que hiciste en mi-

-Adelante Blaine- susurro Sebastian

-Recordaras que al conocernos, te dije que no era bueno para el romance, y nunca lo fui, siempre destruia mis amistades al querer hacer algo romántico… pero tu despertaste algo en mi ser, como si mi alma anhelara el ya abrazarte cuando aun éramos amigos, te ganaste mi corazón siendo tu – toma sus manos- te adoro, tu forma única de ser, y mi sueño es que todas las tardes, mientra yo vea el futbol, tu leas vogue alado mio, acunado en mi pecho… que mientras tu cocines yo limpie, ya hasta espero aquellas peleas que tendremos, porque por dentro sabré que es porque estamos casados, decir esa palabra me estremece el alma, quiero que seas mio, para amarte todos los días como el primero, ¡te amo Kurt! Y jamas dejarle de hacerlo-

DE INMEDIATO, RACHEL SE ACERCO CON UNA PEQUEÑA CAJA, SABIAN LO QUE ESTABA POR VENIR... LOS ANILLOS, FUERON SACADOS Y ENTREGADOS A CADA UNO. ERAN HERMOSOS, PARECIESEN DE ORO BLANCO, CON DETALLES DORADOS ALREDEDOR Y ADORNOS DE DIAMANTE.

-Kurt ¿prometes amar a Blaine, no importando los obstaculos, ayudarlo siempre, no tener ojos para nadie mas y estar a su lado hasta la muerte?-

-¡claro que si!- solto Kurt, tomo el anillo y se lo puso a Blaine

-Blaine ¿prometes amar a Kurt, no importando los obstaculos, ayudarlo siempre, no tener ojos para nadie mas y estar a su lado hasta la muerte?

-siempre, si- coloca el anillo a Kurt, quien lo admira unos instantes, antes de verse con pasion.

-el momento oficial ha llegado- Sebastian acaricio sus manos nervioso -el momento ha llegado-

NO DEJANDO DE VERSE SE ACERCARON UN POCO MAS AL OTRO, ENTRELAZANDO CADA DEDO, SONRIENDO CON AMOR PURO.

-Blaine Devon Anderson, ¿aceptas a Kurt como tu esposo, para quererlo y amarlo hasta el fin de sus dias?-

-acepto... ¡acepto!-

-Kurt Elizabeth Hummel ¿aceptas a Blaine como tu esposo para quererlo y amarlo hasta el fin de sus dias?-

- acepto, acepto, acepto, acepto-

-si alguien se opone a esta union, que hable ahora, o calle para siempre- al dejar un momento de silencio, observando el nerviosismo de todos, Sebastian prosiguio -asi pues yo los declaro esposos, pueden besarse-

BLAINE TOMO A KURT DE LA CINTURA, LO ATRAJO, KURT RODEO CON SUS BRAZOS EL CUELLO DE BLAINE, Y COMPARTIERON UN LARGO BESO, QUIZA EL MAS HERMOSO QUE HABIAN TENIDO, ESTABAN SELLANDO LAS PROMESAS HECHAS, OLVIDANDO EL DOLOR, ENTERRANDOLO HASTA UN LUGAR DESCONOCIDO, DEJANDO A LA LUZ SU VERDADERO AMOR, BLAINE ACUNO EL ROSTRO DE KURT, SABOREANDOLO CADA SEGUNDO MAS. AL SEPARARSE, PETALOS CALLERON SOBRE DE ELLOS, SALIERON TOMADOS DE LA MANO, SALUDANDO A LOS INVITADOS, SUBIENDO A LA LIMUSINA PARA PODER EXPERIMENTAR MAS HAYA ESTANDO SOLOS, QUIZA SE FOLLARON UN POCO, PROCURANDO MANTENER LA ELEGANCIA.

LES DIERON UNA VUELTA POR NY, VISITANDO GRANDES PLAZAS Y PEQUEÑOS PARQUESILLOS, ADMIRANDO LAS ESTRELLAS, FRIO ABRAZADOR QUE RECORRIA SUS ROSTROS, Y PARECIA LLEVARLOS A OTRO MUNDO, SIMPLEMENTE MEJOR QUE ESTE. MIENTRAS TANTO, ND QUITO LAS PAREDES MONTADAS EN CENTRAL PARK, Y EN POCOS MINUTOS EL LUGAR AHORA LUCIA ELEGANTE, MESAS REDONDAS RODEADAS DE DIEZ SILLAS, CUBIERTAS CON UN MANDO BLANCO CADA UNA. UN CENTRO DE MESA MUY EXTRAVAGANTE, UN TARRO LLENO DE AGUA DE DONDE SALIAN RAMAS, GRUESAS Y DELGADAS, EN SU EXTREMO SUPERIOR DIFERENTES TIPOS DE FLORES MORADAS, ADORNANDO COMO SI SE TRATASE DE UNA JACARANDA. ALADO DE ESTOS HABIA CANDELABROS, CON TODAS SUS VELAS ENCENDIDAS. HABIA UN ESPACIO, DONDE SE PODIA SUPONER SE BAILARIA, JUSTO ENFRENTE DE UNA MESA RECTANGULAR, ADORNADA EN SU CONTORNO POR FLORECILLAS LILA, DANDO LO QUE ESPERABAN, UN ESTILO KATY, EN AMBOS LADOS UN CANDELABRO MUCHO MAS GRANDE QUE LOS DEMAS, A SU COSTADO LAMPARAS DE LAVA, AÑADIENDO AQUEL TOQUE GAGA.

TODOS SE COLOCARON EN SUS MESAS DESIGNADAS, Y CUANDO LOS NOVIOS VOLVIERON Y BAJARON DEL AUTO, ANTE SUS OJOS DE SORPRESA, APLAUDIERON Y GRITARON, ELLOS SOLO SONREIAN Y SALUDABAN CON LA MANO.

watch?v=aqeWdkDF-BM

SE DIRIGIERON AL CENTRO DE LA PISTA, MUSICA COMENZO A ESCUCHARSE, ERA EL MOMENTO DE SU VALS. SE MIRARON POR UNOS SEGUNDOS, DEJANDO DE PENSAR EN SU ALDEDOR, SOLO ERAN SUS ALMAS, UNIENDOSE COMO SIEMPRE LO ESTUVIERON, PERO MAS QUE NUNCA, CONTEMPLANDO ESA PIEL BLANCA, ESAS CEJAS TRIANGULARES. BLAINE TOMO DE LA CADERA A KURT, EL HIZO EXACTAMENTE LO MISMO, Y COMENZARON A MOVERSE DE LADO A LADO, LENTA Y SUVITAMENTE, LLENANDO DE PAZ Y AMOR EL LUGAR, NO SE SABE QUE DECIAN, PERO BLAINE SUSURRABA COSAS AL OIDO DE KURT Y ESTE REIA, ASI MISMO BICEVERSAMENTE. KURT COMENZO A DESLIZAR SUS MANOS POR SU PECHO, HASTA LLEGAR A SUS HOMBROS, Y ACARICIARLOS DULCEMENTE, ACUNO SU CABEZA EN EL CUELLO DE BLAINE, RECIBIENDO ASI SU ALMA AQUEL AROMA QUE ADORABA, SINTIENDO PROTEGIDO Y AMADO.

A UNA CONEXION TAL QUE PODIA SENTIR LO QUE EL OTRO SENTIA, SINTIENDOSE UNO SOLO. BLAINE TOMO DE LA BARBILLA A KURT, Y LO DIRIGIO A SUS OJOS.

-Te amo- dijo Kurt besando su nariz

-yo mas, yo mas...-

ENTRELAZARON UNA DE SUS MANOS, Y CONTINUARON OBSERVANDO SU REFLEJO EN LAS REFULGENTES ESFERAS DEL OTRO.

EN EL PUBLICO LOS OBSERVABAN SANTANA Y BRITTANY, ESTAS CHICAS HABIAN TENIDO YA VARIAS VECES DE VERSE, Y SOLO UNA EN VERANO HABIAN LLEGADO A MAS, LAMENTABLEMENTE SANTANA SEGUIA CON DANI, NO SERIA CAPAZ DE ENGAÑARLA. BRITTANY TOMO SU MANO Y SONRIO, ELLA NO SABIA SI ESTO ESTABA MAL... PERO SE DEJO LLEVAR ASI QUE LA SOSTUVO CON MAYOR FIRMEZA.

SAM MIRABA SEDUCTORAMENTE A RACHEL, DE LADOS OPUESTOS EN LA MESA, ELLA REIA NERVIOSAMENTE... QUIZA YA ESTABA PREPARADA PARA CONTINUAR CON SU VIDA AMOROSA DESPUES DE MESES DE LO OCURRIDO.

BLAINE CONTINUABA ELOGIANDO A KURT EN TODAS SUS FORMAS, PARA QUE AL FINAL DE LA MELODIA LO INCLINARA, SOSTENIENDOLO DE LA ESPALDA, BESANDO SUS DELICADOS LABIOS, POR UN LARGO RATO.

AL PONERSE DE PIE, SE ABRAZARON, DISFRUTANDO DE LA EMOCION QUE SENTIAN. AQUELLA NOCHE UNICA EN SU VIDA. BLIANE SE MUDO A NY Y SE UNIO A PAMELA LANSBURY EL DIA 23 DE JUNIO, COMENZARON A PREPARAR LA BODA EXACTAMENTE EL DIA 12 DE AGOSTO, CUANDO UN JOVEN LES REPARTIO UNA INVITACION POR ERROR, BODA DE CHRIS & DARREN. ERAN DOS CHICOS DEFINITIVAMENTE, ALLI FUE CUANDO KURT Y BLAINE DECIDIERON CASARSE, LO MAS PRONTO POSIBLE. ESTA NOCHE ERA DEL DIA 26 DE DICIEMBRE, CON LOS ARBOLES ADORNADOS A LUCES DE COLORES, COPOS QUE CONTINUABAN CAYENDO.

COMENZO LA CENA, POR PRIMERA VEZ, KURT Y BLAINE SE DIVIRTIERON DANDO DE COMER AL OTRO, REIAN CADA VEZ QUE LA COMIDA CAIA O LA SALSA ENSUCIABA SU ROSTRO. ERA ALGO UNICO, EL VIVIR ASI SERIA ALGO DIFERENTE. ¿PELEARIAN? POR SUPUESTO ¿DEJARIAN DE HABLARSE? CLARO ¿LLEGARIAN A GRITARSE? SIN LUGAR A DUDAS ¿LO SOLUCIONARIAN? NI DUDARLO, SUFRIRIAN IGUAL QUE TODOS LOS MATRIMONIOS, PERO JUNTOS SABIAN QUE PODIAN SEGUIR ADELANTE.

LA MUSICA AUMENTO EL VOLUMEN, TODOS SE PUSIERON EN PIE Y BAILARON, PRINCIPALMENTE POR PAREJAS, BRITTANY Y SANTANA TOMADAS DE LAS MANOS, SAM Y RACHEL GIRANDO Y CAMBIANDO POSICION CON EL OTRO, MIKE Y TINA MUY ESTILO DISCO, BLAINE LUCIENDO SUS ESPECTACULARES PASOS DE BAILE JUNTO A KURT CON SUS MOVIMIENTOS SINGULARES. LLEVABAN HORAS Y HORAS, Y PARECIA QUE EL CANSANCIO JAMAS LLEGARIA A SUS CUERPOS. TODOS DISFRUTABAN LA UNION DE SUS INCREIBLES AMIGOS.

UNAS HORAS DESPUES, YA MADRUGADA DEL 27, SEBASTIAN HIZO SONAR SU COPA GOLPEANDOLA CON UNA CUCHARA, LLAMANDO LA ATENCION DE TODOS.

-Es el momento de dar palabras a la hermosa pareja- decia Sebastian aclarando su garganta -se que no es el momento adecuado, pero me queria disculpar, les hice daño, y lo siento... Ahora me doy cuenta que nada ni nadie los podra separar ¡felicidades!-

-ustedes par de nenas- dijo Santana levantandose -me han enseñado mucho, de no ser por su ayuda jamas hubiera salido del closet- suspiro profundamente -me ayudaron y apoyaron-Sale una lagrima de su mejilla -gracias, los amo, y les deseo lo mejor el resto de su vida-

Y ASI, PASARON CADA UNO, DICIENDO SUS PALABRAS. ESTO NO ABURRIO A NINGUNO, AL CONTRARIO, ERA CONMOVEDOR EL SABER QUE SU RELACION NO SOLO LOS HABIA SALVADO A ELLOS, SI NO A TODOS A SU ALREDEDOR.

-Chicos, no se que decirles, el tiempo no seria suficiente para agradecerles, Kurt, eres mi mejor amigo, me mostraste que eso de que del odio al amor hay solo un paso- rio Rachel -recuerdo cuando nos odiabamos, pero ahora eres la persona mas importante en mi vida. Y si no fueras gay y no hubiera conocido a Finn, estoy segura que estaría loca por ti y quizá seriamos novios. Blaine cuidalo o te mato- todos rieron -no... Blaine marcaste mi vida, no solo por ser tan talentoso como yo, si no que eres alguien amable, en quien confiar y apoyarte, gracias- Rachel tomo aire con todas sus fuerzas -tengo un anuncio que dar- todos guardaron sumo silencio -Finn casi cumple 10 meses de haberse ido... Se que el estaria tan feliz como lo estamos todos, lo extrañamos- una lagrima cayo- y el siempre los hubiera ayudado y amado, no lo olviden-

RACHEL NO PUDO EVITAR LLORAR, SAM SE LEVANTO Y LA ABRAZO, KURT TAMBIEN DEJO CAER ALGUNAS GOTAS

-Sin embargo, gracias a Dios, me ha mandado a alguien que puede hacerme tan feliz como el lo hacia -todos fruncieron el ceño- es alguien que Finn definitivamente hubiera aprobado, y solo si esto funciona, porque esta persona aun no sabe que tambien tengo sentimientos por el, quizá se de algo - se escucharon murmuros - Sam... Si lo nuestro es correspondido, me encantaria hacerte feliz, si prometes hacerme lo mismo para mi-

Kurt cubrio su boca y grito, Sam quedo asombrado, estaba aun sujeto a ella -Si... Lo prometo... Respetar el tiempo que me pidas, porque Finn tambien fue uno se mis mejores amigos, te cuidare y amare-

TODOS APLAUDIERON, Y ELLOS SOLO SE LIMITARON A SONREIR, DEFINITIVAMENTE ESTO LLEVARIA TIEMPO Y QUIZA SERIA INCOMODO, PERO SE COMPROMETIAN A INTENTARLO.

-¿No te gustaria que lo intentaramos de nuevo?- pregunto Britt en el oido a Santana

-claro, claro que me gustaria... Pero tengo novia y lo sabes...-

-si algo llega a pasar... ¿prometes que estaremos de nuevo juntas?-

-lo prometo-

watch?v=m7ozorOMdYk

LLEGO EL GRAN MOMENTO, YA COMENZABA A AMANECER Y LA LIMUSINA HABIA LLEGADO PARA LLEVARLOS AL AEROPUERTO A SU LUNA DE MIEL. ENTONCES DESDE SU MESA, COMENZARON A CANTAR.

BLAINE SE PUSO DE PIE Y CANTO EN EL CENTRO DE LA PISTA, PARA TODOS, REVELANDO SU AMOR SIN SECRETOS. SE COLOCO FRENTE A KURT Y LE CANTO HONESTAMENTE SUS PALABRAS. LO TOMO DE LA MANO Y CAMINARON EN DIRECCION AL CAMINO DE FLORES QUE CONDUCIA A LA LIMUSINA. TODOS APLAUDIERON MIENTRAS SALIAN, DESPIDIENDOSE Y ALGUNOS HASTA LLORANDO. SUBIERON Y EN CAMINO RECORDARON AQUEL HERMOSO DIA, TODO POR UN SIMPLE CONSEJO DE PUCK, KURT HABIA IDO A ESPIAR A THE WARBLERS EN DALTON. SI JAMAS HUBIESE IDO, NO HABRIA CONOCIDO A BLAINE, NO SE HUBIERA ENAMORADO ¿QUE SERIA DE AMBOS? PERO ASI FUE, ¿QUE SI CUANDO IBAN BAJANDO DE LAS ESCALERAS LE HUBIERA PREGUNTADO A OTRO CHICO? SI SE HUBIERA DEMORADO UNOS SEGUNDOS MAS EN CAMBIARSE O EN ALGUN SEMAFORO, LE HUBIERA DIRIGIDO LA PALABRA A ALGUIEN MAS, SUS MANOS JAMAS SE HUBIERAN CONOCIDO. QUE INCREIBLE PENSAR QUE POR UNA CASUALIDAD SE ESTABAN CASANDO. SI, QUIZA YA TODO ESTABA PLANEADO, SI KURT NO HUBIESE SUFRIDO ACOSO DE LOS JUGADORES DE FUTBOL, NO HABRIA TENIDO NADA PORQUE LLORAR CON BLAINE, NO HUBIERA SIDO NECESARIO QUE LO AYUDARA Y ALENTARA, QUIZA SE HUBIERAN OLVIDADO SIMPLEMENTE.

SI BLAINE HUBIERA SIDO MAYOR O HUBIERA CONQUISTADO A JEREMIAH, ESTARIA CON EL. SI AQUELLOS CHICOS NO HUBIERAN GOLPEADO A BLAINE DESPUES DEL BAILE, NUNCA SE HUBIERA TRANSFERIDO A DALTON. PERO APESAR DE TODOS ESTOS "HUBIERA" NADA FUE COINCIDENCIA, TODO ERA EL DESTINO... QUE LOS QUERIA JUNTOS.

LLEGARON AL AEROPUERTO, BAJARON, AUN CANTANDOSE EL UNO AL OTRO, TOMARON EL AVION... ESTE SE ELEVABA CADA VEZ MAS... RECORDANDO SU VIDA ANTES DE CONOCERSE.

EL ACOSO QUE AMBOS SUFRIAN POR SER HOMOSEXUALES, LLEGANDO A CREER QUE QUIZA NO VALIERA LA PENA SUFRIR, PORQUE JAMAS ENCONTRARIAN A ESE HOMBRE QUE LES HICIERA FELIZ. PERO TODO ESE DOLOR DEL PASADO VALIO LA PENA, SI GRACIAS A ELLO LOGRARON ENAMORARSE ABIERTAMENTE Y SIN LIMITES. AQUEL DIA QUE SE CONOCIERON Y TUVIERON ESE PRIMER CONTACTO, "COURAGE", BLAINE DEFENDIENDO A KURT, KURT ENAMORANDOSE DIA A DIA, LLEGANDO A SER MEJORES AMIGOS, CORAZONES DESTROZADOS, BLAINE ENAMORANDOSE, SU PRIMER BESO...

LLEGARON A VERACRUZ, MEXICO. EL LUGAR LO HABIAN ESCOGIDO SUS AMIGOS. SE ALOJARON EN EL HOTEL, DURMIERON JUNTOS, ABRAZADOS, ENAMORADOS.

MOJANDOSE EN LAS OLAS, AGUA TIBIA RECORRIENDO SU CUERPO, AFERRANDOSE AL NADAR, SABIENDO QUE EN ESE MOMENTO Y POR EL RESTO DE SU VIDA DEPENDERIAN DEL OTRO, AMANDOSE HASTA EL FIN DE LOS DIAS. Y ALLI, CON EL MAR LLEGANDO A SU PECHO, COMPARTIERON UN BESO, UNO DE AQUELLOS QUE TODOS QUIEREN EXPERIMENTAR. UN BESO BAJO EL AGUA... ESPERANDO EL JAMAS SEPARARSE...

ESTA ES LA HISTORIA, DE DOS CHICOS HOMOSEXUALES, QUE SUPIERON DESAFIAR AL MUNDO, SOBREVIVIR PARA ESTAR JUNTOS. LLEGANDO A ESTAR CASADOS, ADOPTANDO TRES PEQUEÑOS, SERGIO, ARMANDO Y EL (ELIZABETH), DISFRUTANDO DE SU FAMILIA COMO TODAS LAS DEMAS, E INCLUSO MEJOR.

_**¿que tal? ¡REVIEW PORFAVOOOR!**_

_**Vale mucho, gracias por leer C: es mi primer one-shoot, los amo... Y esperemos que Ryan nos de algo mejor para la boda Cx**_

_**Karen_Colfer_KLAINE**_


End file.
